Halo FanFic :: En-Route To New Alexandria & The Last Evac
by Luke-And-Andy
Summary: A Spartan has to make in into New Alexandria to make it to the last evac pelican. Can he make it in time and will he survive.


Hey, So I have been writing story's for some time, they are mainly based on the Halo universe. My laptop was corrupted about two months back and I lost all my stories, that game me a writing block, but I managed to write something that is based at the same time of Halo Reach. It's nothing special but its a start to get back into all of this. I am hoping that you will read this and post a comment with any criticism or praise, anything I can improve on in the next story.

/Disclaimer! - I do not own or claim to own 'Halo' or any thing to do with 'Halo', this story is based on the Halo universe.

Halo FanFic

En-Route To New Alexandria & The Last Evac

L-021 - Command this is Spartan L-021, I am en-route to New Alexandria with five ODST from the ODST's 45th company, we are on foot and are about four clicks west from New Alexandria's Echo quadrant, do you know of any transport in the area? Over.

Command - We hear you loud and clear Spartan, head east towards New Alexandria for just over two clicks, stay on your current course and you should get to a school, the A.P.S of the school shows that there are two warthog class vehicles in the car park, keep looking for any and all survivors Spartan, Over.

L-021 - Command what is an 'A.P.S'? Over.

Command - A.P.S is the Automated Parking System, it keeps track of vehicles going in and out as well as the date and time of arrival and departure and also their vehicle class. Command Out.

L-021 - This is Spartan L-021, heading towards New Alexandria Echo quadrant with the last known 5 ODST from the ODST's 45th company, there are two covie cruisers holding their position above the city and we are meeting an increasing amount of resistance as we get closer to the city, can anybody hear me? Over.

Lieutenant Plochocki - I hear you Spartan, I am Lieutenant Plochocki from the ODST Ravaged Wolf company, 18th Helljumpers battalion. We are in the Zulu quadrant, eleven clicks west from your position. We are waiting for the Pelican extraction, Helljumpers out!

/17 minutes later.

L-021 - Come on marines! Keep moving! the school its just down the street, the faster we get there the faster we can get off our feet.

Command this is Spartan L-021, we are across the street from the school, there are no Hogs in the car park! also are there any Covies in the area? Over.

Command - The A.P.S says that the Hogs are in the rear car park and we are unable to do an area sweep, the satellite in your area is down, you and your new squad are on your own Spartan.

L-021 - OK, we all herd that, we are on our own, now lets find those hogs, across the street, move fast and quiet.

Unknown voice coming from the school - STOP RIGHT THERE!...Identify yourselves or we shoot!

L-021 - I am Spartan L-021 and I am with 5 ODST from the ODST's 45th company, now identify yourselves!

Unknown voice - We are U.N.S.C marines! we are coming out.

L-021 - NO! stay there we are coming to you! Cover us!...Men let's move!

L-021 - What are you doing here marines?

Bakewell - Sir, our division the 704th of the marine core were sent here for a secure and evac mission, we had to secure the school from any threats and evac the pupils, we were loading up the last of the four pelicans when we realized that there wasn't enough room for every one, two people had to stay behind, so me and Renalds volunteered to stay behind and weight for one of the pelicans to come back, that was two days ago and our radio got shot to shit by some covies that we killed, so we were unable to contact command.

L-021 - Command, we are inside the school and have found two marines from the 704th marine core division, they were on a mission to secure the school and evac all the pupils, over.

Command - Are you sure spartan? The report says that every one on that mission was KIA.

L-021 - Yes command I am sure, what happened to the rest of their division and please advise on what to do with them, over.

Command - The evac pelicans were shot down and destroyed by a full covenant Banshee squad, there were no survivors, those marines are lucky they stayed behind. Spartan you are going to have to take them with you, over.

L-021 - OK marines what weapons do you have and where are those hogs?...

Renalds - We have one rocket launcher with just two rockets left and one assault rifle with loads of ammo so if you need to restock now is the time.

Micky (ODST) - I will take those rockets, here...take my M7S Caseless.

Renalds - Whats a M7S Caseless?

Micky - It's a silenced SMG! Who taught you to be a marine?! Spartan, what the hell is this the dumb ass brigade?!

L-021 - MICKY! Button it NOW. Right everyone grab more ammo. Bakewell, where are those hogs?

Bakewell - They are outside Sir, follow me.

L-021 - OK, Lets move people!

/44 Minutes later.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Spartan we have just been told that this the last evac flight to the city. I repeat, This the last

evac flight to the city. You better got to the evac zone fast! Out.

L-021 - We hear you loud and clear Plochocki, set up a perimeter around the evac zone and keep quiet, we are on our way, we have just accommodated a LAAV Warthog and a Transport Hog and are heading your way at speed, we have picked up two U.N.S.C Marines, how many ODST are left in your squad and what is the ETA on that pelican?. Over.

Lieutenant Plochocki - With all due respect Spartan, I am a second class lieutenant. I know what to do. We are gonna set a perimeter around the landing pad. I've got 4 ODST with M7S Caseless and one with a shotgun. There are another 12 U.N.S.C Marines here. We're on the landing platform of a building and the pelican will extract us from here. You should have a nav point as and when you get closer. You will have to leave your vehicles when you get here and take the stairs all the lifts are dead. We have no ETA on the pelican, all we know is that its coming here. Wait...whats that sound, oh no, PHANTOM! We have a Phantom incoming, get in cover! Make it fast Spartan! Over!

/3 Minutes later.

L-021 - We have just made it into Xray quadrant we can see the Phantom, be informed there is another Phantom on approach with an escort of two Banshee's, Hold tight Lieutenant it's about to get real hot real fast up there! We are heading your way hard and fast, we do have some heavy weapons with us, I have a SRS99 sniper rifle with one mag of ammo left and we have a ODST heavy weapons specialist he only has two rockets in the chamber, keep me informed on what is going on, Over.

Lieutenant Plochocki - If the situation is that bad as you say, then we will need your help. Listen, we've lost 7 U.N.S.C Marines already and we're running out of ammo. Things are getting real nasty. I can see that other phantom, and, WHAT! One of the Banshee's just got destroyed by a rocket! There goes the second one! Rockets are being fired from the floor below us, who is that? Oh no...no...the second Phantom destroyed the whole floor below us, I hope who ever that was is still alive. Out.

L-021 - What! another survivor. We will sweep the floor below you for any survivors when we get there, we are currently at the base of the building and beginning our accent. Hold tight Helljumpers! Out.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Copy that. We could use some help of your rockets. He could blast these Phantoms out of the sky! I have lost one of my ODST's and I have only 2 marines left, both of them wounded. we need help or we are dead. Over.

L-021 - I am on the floor above you and giving you cover, Mickey will come with me and attempt to shoot down the Phantoms, the two marines with me are sweeping the floor below us, I will send the rest of the guys that are with me to your position to help you out, Over!

Lieutenant Plochocki - Report if they find someone. More Elites! Your guys arrived just in time! Over.

/The Lieutenant is giving covering fire to some ODST that are retreating back to some better cover as an elite manages to get behind him, the elite reaches for his sword as the Lieutenant turns to see the beast suddenly drop to the floor, a pool of purple, blue blood pours from the elites skull, the Lieutenant looks up to the Spartan in amazement and briefly stares with thankful eyes, all of a sudden a charged plasma bolt explodes on the floor just next to the Lieutenant as he snaps out of his dazed, stunned state.

L-021 - Hows that for a headshot Lieutenant, only three sniper bullets remaining. The two marines found another ODST from ODST's 45th company and he is also a heavy weapon specialist, he has only got four rockets left, that should be enough to take down the two Phantoms! Pull back into the building from out on the landing pad until those Phantoms are destroyed! I will cover you on your way in! Over.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Straight inside, guys move! We lost my last two marines! Shoot these damn Phantoms! We're still under fire! Out.

L-021 - OK soldiers aim at the right engine take one engine out and those things are toast!...Good hit, good hit!...SHIT it's coming down on the landing pad! RUN! Get the last few guys inside if we are lucky it wall take out all the covies and miss you guys! Over. Lieutenant...Lieutenant Plochocki...Can you hear me?!

/A brief moment of silence passes.

Lieutenant Plochocki - I hear you Spartan, we are all fine, Those Phantoms have covered the landing pad, the pelican pilot is going to have a hard time landing here. Over.

L-021 - Just stay in cover for now just in case any more covies arrive, we will head down when we see the evac pelican on approach. Over.

/8 Minutes later.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Here comes the pelican! Okay we're good, head to the Pelican and we'll get out of here!

L-021 - Thank you Lieutenant, with out you being here I don't think we would have made it.

/The pelican lands and the marines make their way to it.

\over com-

L-021 - OK pilot, get ready to take us out of here. -

-over com/

/The sound of grunts, brutes, elites and jackals footsteps come from the stairs.

L-021 To Himself - They must have herd the fight and seen the phantoms. Mickey! Give me your rocket launcher! still got two shots right?

Mickey (ODST) - Yes sir, last two.

/Spartan L-021 grabs an assault rifle of the rack of the pelican with a few extra mags.

L-021 - Lieutenant get these men on the pelican, I will slow the covies down, Don't argue! there is no time! Do it!.

\over com-

L-021 - Pilot, as the Lieutenant gets himself and the last man on close the hatch and get out of here as fast as you can, and that's an order! -

Pilot - But Spartan, what about you?...-

L-021 - If I don't stay and fight, none of us will be getting off this rock, now do as I told you, That's an order. -

-over com/

/The last of the men get on the pelican as the covenant make it to the top of the stairs.

L-021 - Pilot, leave now, close the hatch and punch it!

Lieutenant Plochocki - Spartan, there is room, get in!

/A heavy grunt squad emerges from the stairs and starts to set up position with their fuel rod cannons, the Spartan lets off a rocket that takes out two of them with a jackal too.

L-021 - PILOT, NOW, LEAVE NOW!

/The spartan punches the emergency door override and manually closes the hatch on the back of the pelican.

L-021 - LEAVE.

Pilot - Yes Sir.

/The pelican engines go into full thrust sending a gust of wind across the platform, kicking up dust and debris. As it all settles the pelican is out of sight.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Spartan, it has been an honor serving with you, even though it has been brief, what is your name?

/The Spartan stands behind a broken pillar for a moment, plasma bolts flying either side barely missing his armour.

L-021 - My name?...my name is...Evil Ed.

Lieutenant Plochocki - No, not your call sign. Your name Spartan, what is your name?

/The spartan suddenly snaps out of his own thoughts, grabs tightly onto his rifle, his 'HUD' lights back up and his motion tracker counts 50 plus enemies.

L-021 - Well *laughs to himself* looks like this is a fair fight. My name Lieutenant...*he charges towards the horde of covenant firing his rifle, reloading one magazine after the next* my name is Lucas.

/The radio suddenly turns to static.

Lieutenant Plochocki - Spartan?...SPARTAN?!...Lucas?...

Pilot - Lieutenant, he is gone Sir, his 'IFF' tag is showing zero percent vital signs, he is gone.

OK, so I know the writing style changes as the story progresses, as it basically starts of as a script and ends more story like, but other than that please leave a comment on your thoughts.

For my next story I need character ideas, so if you want the chance to be in my story, make a character based on you and write a bio and basic info, like 'age, gender, name, type of character' (civilian, marine, odst, spartan, ect.) and I might chose your character to be in my next story.


End file.
